Beauty of Night
by JuneLuxray
Summary: Danny and his fat pet skunk, Susette, watch the night sky. Danny talks aloud to Susette, who seems to understand everything her master speaks. ONE-SHOT. Sequel to 'The Best Pet'...Sorta...


**I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. I DO own Susette, though. Do not use without permission. This was based off of a real experience with me and my dog, Boscoe.**

Danny sat in front of the T.V., before his mom asked something.

"Who's getting the mail?" She asked. Danny pretended not to say anything, before Maddie said, "Danny."

Danny groaned and got off of the couch, going out of the house, down the street to the mailbox.

As he walked down the street, he looked at the sky above him, the stars twinkling and seeming to smile down at Danny.

The sky was pitch black and cloudless with no lights that night to drown it out. It was if a very experienced painter who had a life's worth of experience had painted the sky and the various trees around it, in the soundless peace of the night.

Danny took in a breath, and released with a contented sigh. He opened the mailbox once he got to it, pulled out some letters (including a few fanmails he would throw out later) and closed the box. Griping it in his hand, he stared up at the sky absentmindedly as he walked back, the stars sparkling and shining. The occasional lights of a landing plane were in the sky as it flew among the stars.

He sighed a little in disappointment as he opened the door again, and gave the mail to his mom, and ready to turn to the trashcan in the kitchen to throw out the fanmail. Maddie stopped him.

"Uh-uh, I like to read it. Give it if you're just gonna throw it out." Maddie said, putting her hand in the air. Danny sighed irritably and dropped the mail into her hand.

He felt slightly empty. Boredom.

He also had a thirst for more night sky.

Turning to where Susette was on the kitchen floor, playing with a yarn ball, he made a clicking sound with his tongue. Susette snapped up, and looked up at Danny, smiling her little skunk smile as she stood up and walked up to Danny. The boy only gestured for her to follow him, which she did.

Going through a room or two, they found themselves outside. Danny sighed and sat down on the porch, gazing at the night sky. Susette came up and sat next to him, snuggled and purring. She looked up at the sky as well, a little intrigued by the sparkles of white in the sky. Danny began to talk to her.

"Susette, isn't the sky beautiful?" He asked her. Susette only gave him a look with her soft, brown eyes to tell him that she agreed, and Danny smiled and turned back to the sky.

"It makes you forget all the bad things in the world at least for a moment or two- it's an escape from the pressures, the stresses, the cruelty and the ugliness of the world for awhile, in the least." He said. Susette snuggled closer, and pawed him a little for more attention directed at her. Danny smiled in amusement as he pet her back.

"Yes, I didn't forget about you. No need to paw me." He said. Susette's soft fawn eyes said she could understand everything he said, and didn't leave him, until he looked up at the sky again wordlessly, she following the motion.

She, like her owner, had a love of the night. The beautiful stars. The soft chirp of crickets. It was put together in a surprisingly subtle work of art.

The only thing being the observant noticed the simple beauty of the night.

"Y'know, Susette," Danny started again. "Perhaps the most simple, unnoticed things are the real luxuries of the world. They relax me more than any sort of entertainment system could. You and I and the stars make me relax. It can make me forget all the fights with the ghosts. All the matters now...Is watching the beautiful starry night, the melodic music of the cricket being the only music I need." He said.

Susette climbed onto his lap, and sat there as both stared up at the masterpiece known as night, listening to the sweet music of the crickets, and snuggling against her owner. Danny slowly stroked her back. Her eyes looked back up at Danny's smiling face, who could tell that somehow, she understood what he said. Every word, every word in the poem-like talk.

As Danny said, perhaps the simplest things are the greatest luxuries in the world.


End file.
